


Burnt.

by perfect_____weapon



Series: #FICTOBER2018 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: FICTOBER2018, M/M, Morning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_____weapon/pseuds/perfect_____weapon
Summary: Jaebum se despierta una mañana sin su cónyuge al lado. Se dirige hacia la cocina y es allí donde entablan una corta conversación.





	Burnt.

 

Los primeros rayos matutinos besaron las mejillas de Jaebum con sus labios de brasas; también sus párpados echados, el lunar en el izquierdo de sus ojos legañosos; sus áridos labios, y la convexidad de su mentón. Le besaban, y eran tan buenos besadores que no sólo le estremecieron, sino que le estaban invitando al despertar de la forma más seductora. El aroma a café recién hecho tampoco se lo puso nada fácil. El canalla estuvo confesándole al oído que su cónyuge ya estaba despierto desde hacía más de una hora, y que le esperaba con una ración de besos de buenos días forjados, en exclusiva, para él. Jaebum prefería llamarlos _felicidad._

 

Dando por perdida la ancha sudadera que solía usar como atuendo para andar por casa, tomó el pasillo de la vivienda hasta doblar a la altura de la entrada de la cocina. Sus ojos, pícaros y convenidos, nadaron por la anchura de su espalda, una extensión que pronto estaría acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos. Abarcó todo el costado, acarició su vientre, y descansaron al fin sobre su pecho firme, latente. Suspiró sobre su nuca.

 

— Esa es mi sudadera— dijo, con una sonrisa envuelta en ternura.

 

— Lo sé. Pero tiene tu olor.

 

— ¿Esa es una razón para que me la robes?

 

— Digamos que esto es como los besos. Éstos tienen tu sabor, y a mí me encantas. Igual ocurre con la sudadera.

 

— Young Jae…—susurró, mientras repartía un par de besos por la piel de su nuca— … No digas ese tipo de cosas.

 

— ¿Te derrites, acaso?

 

— No, no lo hago.

 

— Cielo, llevamos casados tanto tiempo, y te conozco tan bien, que no puedes esconderme nada—, dijo mientras tornaba sobre sus talones. Las manos gentiles del menor tomaron entre ellas el rostro de Jaebum, y fue precipitándose con una parsimonia cruel, hasta que sus labios consiguieron encajarse en el primer beso de la mañana.

 

— ¿Ni siquiera que me derrito?— Young Jae volvió a besarle.

 

— Ni siquiera. Sé de ti hasta lo maniático que eres con el café.

 

— Pero.

 

— Pero nada— le interrumpió—. El agua debe de ser de la botella azul vendida en el local de la esquina, el café se debe de comprar de grano, preferiblemente de la marca Branik; y cuando lo pones en la cafetera francesa, ya molido perfectamente, se le debe de añadir una cucharada de canela para que tenga un sabor aún más tostado—, dijo, con una carcajada colgándosele de las comisuras.

 

— Young Jae…

 

— Nada, nada de voces finas.

 

— Lo siento— fue ahora Jaebum el que inició el beso—. Vale, lo admito, me derrito. _Me derrites._

 

— ¿Ves?— sonrió complacido.

 

— Esto no va a quedar así.

 

— Por ahora sí, amor— le dio un último beso.

 

— ¿Por qué por ahora?

 

— Tienes que terminar el tercer libro de la saga _Burnt_ , ¿recuerdas? Ya mismo debes de entregárselo al editor.

 

— Aún falta unos días, ¿qué día es hoy?

 

— Cuatro de octubre.

 

— Me quedan cinco días, me da tiempo a todo.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con “todo”? Jaebum, cariño, ese tiempo se pasará en un parpadeo.

 

— Tengo tiempo de sobra para todo, créeme.

 

— ¿Para todo?

 

— Sí, tengo tiempo de escribir el final del libro, y de comerte hoy—dijo, acompañado de un levantamiento de su ceja izquierda.— ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar pasar que me llamases maniático tan fácilmente?

 

— ¿Es una amenaza?

 

— Una amenaza, una advertencia, un apercibimiento, un aviso, una amonestación, una guerra de besos… Como prefieras llamarlo.

 

El escritor besó las mejillas del castaño con lentitud y de forma descendente. Tomó el relevo por la esquina de su mentón en dirección a su cuello, y fue allí donde dejó besos con un carácter algo más húmedo. Young Jae dejó ir una risa nerviosa, risa que contagiaría al mayor.

 

— Te quiero— concluyó el menor.

 

— Yo te quiero mucho más…


End file.
